Raining Fire
by ericandtris
Summary: She's the hidden daughter of Jeanine Matthews. He's the cruel and feared leader of Dauntless. They're anything but simple. One thing known for sure, is that together, they'll be explosive.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent and all rights go to Veronica Roth!**

This is the year after Four and Eric's initiation, but Dauntless isn't working with Erudite. Erudite is trying to get Dauntless to work with them, and find Divergent's but they haven't agreed to it.

* * *

Ashley Pov

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Can this alarm clock ever shut up?

Yes, I know alarm clocks don't talk back to you, I'm not mental. Well, Jeanine thinks I am, she's performed countless tests on me, convinced there's something wrong with me.

I reach over to my nightstand and grab my alarm clock and walk over to my window. I open the window and toss the alarm clock out of it and race back to my bed.

I do that solely to annoy Jeanine but every day, sadly, another alarm clock appears.

I'm not going to give you my whole backstory, because I'm just that nice. So long story short, Jeanine is my mother and she killed my father and made me watch. She wants me to be a perfect Erudite, but I try my best to be the worst, that's why she doesn't let me leave the house. She'll only let me leave during the choosing ceremony and expects me to choose Erudite, but I'll choose Dauntless.

I've actually been training for a while, but I'm pretty sure Jeanine knows that. I'm not going to pretend that I don't know she's having me watched. C'mon I may hate Erudite but I'm not an idiot, after all I am the daughter of Jeanine Matthews.

I groan, not wanting to get out of my bed but I know if I won't there'll be repercussions.

I begrudgingly get out of my bed and walk over to my bathroom. At least Jeanine has the decency to give me a good room, because it's not like she would've ever let me leave the house.

I quickly shower and get ready for the day. I wrap my towel around me and exit the room. I notice a bright blond wig and a blue dress on my bed. Oh right, it's my choosing day today.

I look nothing like Jeanine, I look like my dad, brown, wavy hair, green eyes and tan skin and to maintain her image, she wants me to look like her. I probably look more like an Amity than an Erudite, but I think it's a blessing that I look nothing like her. I look at the blond wig with disgust, it's straight and comes up to my chin, giving everyone the image that I'm a perfect and polished Erudite. That couldn't be further from the truth.

Of course, she wants me to wear a dress, but then it's easier for me to wear my black V-neck and shorts. They're going to be in for quite a surprise.

I get dressed as fast as I can, and I glance at myself in the mirror. My reflection actually scared me, it's the wig that makes me look like I got drenched in bleach.

I sigh and start making my way downstairs, and as I enter the kitchen I see Jeanine at the table.

Jeanine glances at me. "I expect you to choose Erudite today, regardless of what you want. I will not be embarrassed at the ceremony. You are regretfully my daughter, and I have an image to obtain."

 _Just a couple more hours and then you can leave, just hold it in until then._

"Yes ma'am."

We eat breakfast in silence and we start walking towards the car to take us to the choosing ceremony. Total silence once again, but not like I'll expect anything different from her. She's a stone cold bitch, and there's nothing that'll warm her heart.

Within minutes, we arrive at the choosing ceremony and exit the car. The second Jeanine and I enter the building, some Erudite make their way over, hoping to talk to her.

A Dauntless man comes up to Jeanine and they shake hands, they obviously know each other.

He turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "Jeanine, who's this?"

"Max, this is Ashley, my daughter. Ashley, this is Max, the Dauntless leader."

We shake hands and I make sure to grip it firmly, after all he'll be my leader.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Jeanine. I'm sure she'll accomplish great things."

Well, no one did because I'm such a "disappointment" apparently. I can almost hear Jeanine mentally scoffing about the part where I'll accomplish great things.

"Yes, she will, and I expect nothing less from her." She looks at me and it's a warning, plain as day.

They both look at me, waiting for something. Oh, it's a dismissal.

I nod politely. "I'll go to my seat now, it was nice meeting you Max."

I sigh and walk to my seat, next to another Erudite, great, I can't wait for the questions to start.

He tilts his head like a dog. "Why were you talking to Jeanine Matthews, and how? I've never met her before."

"Not that it's any of your business, but she's my mother. Could you not ask me3 any more questions, you're already giving me a major headache."

He looks exactly like a fish, his mouth is opening and closing, but there's no sound coming out of it.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask him innocently, like I have no idea what I just told him.

He literally just stares at me, and stutters, incapable of forming a sentence.

Luckily for him, Marcus Eaton goes up to the stage, so he can start his speech. I'm glad I've never met him because I feel like I already want to punch the living daylights out of him. The way he talks and acts just gives me a migraine.

I scan the crowd for Jeanine and I almost immediately spot her immaculate, blond hair. Honestly, who could miss it? I think I'll just stare at her until she notices.

I continue staring at her for a couple minutes and then she notices me in the crowd and narrows her eyes. I smirk and raise an eyebrow, not breaking the stare off. Oh, how I love playing games with the woman who plays games with everyone else.

Jeanine glares at me and I return her glare with one of mine. If glares could kill, I'd put her 6 ft. under 10 times over. A girl can only dream.

"Ashley Matthews."

He already started calling names? Oh whatever.

I stand up and I can hear the sharp intakes of air from everyone and the unsaid questions. I smirk, time to have some fun Ashley. I walk over to the choosing bowl and face everyone.

I swiftly pull my dress off and throw it onto the floor. I take the wig off and let my wavy hair cascade over my shoulders. Almost immediately the Dauntless start cheering and whooping.

I grin at Jeanine. "I would say nice knowing you, _mom_ , but it really hasn't been. Sorry not sorry."

I take the knife from Marcus and let my blood drop onto the Dauntless coals. I smile and walk over to the Dauntless section, getting claps on my back and thumbs up from them.

I feel a nudge on my side and I turn to look at who did that and see a bunch of Dauntless-born.

I raise my eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I'm Cole and that was pretty badass, for a transfer. Is Jeanine Matthews really your mom?"

He seems nice enough, brown hair, blue eyes, muscular build, overall, a pretty tame Dauntless.

"I wish she wasn't my mother, believe me." I roll my eyes, who'd ever want to be the daughter of Jeanine Matthews? Oh, I forgot, all those stick up their asses Erudite.

Cole nods. "Yeah, but you're going to be treated like everyone else here, got it?"

I scoff. "I wouldn't expect anything less, and believe me, I can hold my own just fine."

He raises an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

"I guess we will." I say softly.

I look around and see that the choosing ceremony has finished up.

Cole glances at me. "Get ready to run Ash."

"Ash?" I question.

He smiles at me. "Yeah, it sounds better and I think you want to get as far away from Erudite as you can. Changing your name is step 1."

I grin widely. "Okay then and I hope step 2 is tattoos and piercings."

"You know it girl."

Cole grabs my arm and I notice the other Dauntless are running towards the stairway. Running isn't very hard for me, even though I wasn't allowed to leave the house, I still used the treadmill.

Cole and I race up the stairway, pushing past other Dauntless to get to the train tracks. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that we're going to jump onto the train.

Cole grins at me. "I think someone's been doing some training!"

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about." I scoff and shake my head.

Cole rolls his eyes and we go back to running. As we're running, I start to feel the shaking of the tracks.

"Train's coming!" Cole shouts out.

The train is rushing towards us, I hope it'll slow down at least a little, so we can jump onto it.

I start sprinting to catch the train and notice that I'm at the front with a couple dauntless, Cole included. I swing myself into the train, using the handle, and I land smoothly into the second compartment.

I look around and see that there's only one other transfer, and from Candor, of all places. I'll be nice for once and say hi to him.

I walk over to the Candor and extend my hand. "I'm Ash, Erudite transfer."

He rolls his eyes and scoffs. "I don't give a shit what your name is. Just because you're the daughter of Jeanine Matthews doesn't mean they'll take you back when your ass is factionless. At least it's a nice ass."

I furrow my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

He tilts his head. "Are you deaf? I fucking said you aren't going to make it and you'll be factionless. You're worthless, but at least you have a nice ass and tits."

I lurch forwards and pin him against the wall of the train compartment, and put my arm onto his neck, blocking his supply of air.

"I dare you to say that again, I dare you!" I hiss at him.

He just makes a choking sound. "Nothing to say now, that's priceless. You should've stayed in Candor because now you have me as your enemy, and I am a vindictive bitch."

I release him and start to walk back to Cole who just smirks at me. As I go to walk back I hear the Candor call me a fucking cunt.

I turn around slowly. "What the fuck did you just call me."

He smirks like a dickhead. "A fucking cunt."

Assholes like him really piss me off, so I sort of lose control sometimes.

I aim for his jaw and land a quick uppercut to it, making him reel backwards. He races towards me, but I quickly step out of the way and sweep his legs out from under him. I straddle him and press my elbow into his throat and punch him in the eye.

"Leave me alone, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me, do you understand, dickhead?"

He frantically nods, and I release some of the pressure on his throat.

"What are you?"

He furrows his eyebrows.

"You're a dickhead, got it?"

He nods once again. "I'll ask one more time, what are you?"

"I'm a dickhead." He gasps out.

I get off him but when I look up I see Max, this might not be good. Luckily, he just grins at me.

"Quite a show you put on here and at the choosing ceremony. I definitely did not expect this from you."

"Well, there's a lot of things you wouldn't expect from me." I grin back at him.

He nods and tells a man named Eric to come up to him.

I raise an eyebrow, I wonder who Eric is

"Yes Max?"

I turn around and holy shit. I don't have a type but now I do. He has a muscular build, blond hair that's gelled back, piercing grey eyes, tattoos, and piercings.

Max gestures towards me. "This is Ashley Matthews, Jeanine's daughter."

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I would rather be called Ash, I'd rather not be reminded of Erudite."

Eric looks at me, confused. "Jeanine doesn't have a daughter. I thought that you were a different Matthews."

I sigh. "I'm not making it up, she hid me away for 16 years, because I wasn't the perfect Erudite and other reasons. If you don't believe me or Max, ask Jeanine, I'm sure she'd be overjoyed to tell you that I'm her daughter."

Eric nods and goes to talk to Max, obviously I'm dismissed once again. I walk over to Cole and he grins at me.

He slings his arm over me. "So, someone has been training. What an ass whooping he just received! I severely underestimated you."

"Well, next time, don't underestimate me."

Cole whispers in my ear. "Duly noted. Looks like it's time to jump off."

"Jump off the train?" I ask him.

Cole laughs. "Yeah, jump off the train, how'd you the think we were going to make it to Dauntless."

"What, really? I just thought we'd fly off the train!" I tell Cole with sarcasm laced underneath my words.

Cole rolls his eyes at me and goes to the back of the train, obviously getting ready to jump off it. I walk over to the back too, joining him.

I nudge him. "Together?"

He nods. "Get ready, just jump, don't overthink it."

 _You can do this, you're not going to fall and end up like a pancake._

I grab Cole's hand and we both run forwards and push ourselves off the train. It felt like I was flying but all too soon we landed on the roof. To soften the blow of landing on the roof, I curl myself up and somersault and quickly pop back up onto my feet.

Cole grins. "Nice, for your first time."

I roll my eyes and I look around, there's one Amity, surprisingly, five Candor, one Erudite, and ten Dauntless-born. Not a very big transfer or Dauntless-born class.

"Everyone shut up!" I turn to the ledge and see that Max and Eric are not so patiently waiting for us to be quiet.

Max nods. "Okay, now that all of you are quiet, it's time for me to explain some things. My name is Max and I'm the Dauntless leader, and next to me is Eric, another Dauntless leader. First off, Dauntless initiation is going to be one of the hardest things you'll ever do, and there's no room for cowards or weaklings here. Dauntless is the faction of the protectors and the brave. The first step for that, is right under this ledge and you're going to jump off it."

Jump?

"Is there water or something? Won't we die?" Some girl screeches out.

This time Eric talks. "You might, or you might not. We're ordering you to jump and you'll jump. Did you really think this was going to be easy? I have news for you, it won't be, and this is only the first part of it. If you can't do this, then get ready to join the Factionless. You chose us, and now it's time for us to choose you. Now, who's first?"

It's not like they're really going to kill us, and why not? Who doesn't want to jump off a building not knowing if they'll die or not? I certainly do, I can't wait!

I move my way through the crowd and walk up to Eric. "I will!"

He raises an eyebrow and walks off the ledge with Max. "By all means, go for it."

I smile and lift myself up onto the ledge. "Fuck you Erudite!" I shout and swan-dive off the building, whooping all the way down. In a matter of seconds, I feel something hard hit my back, and no it's not the ground, it's a net. Of course, it would be a net. A hand reaches out to me and I grab it, and it pulls me off the net.

I look at the person, and it's Tobias Eaton? Why would he be here?

He raises an eyebrow. "Name?"

I grin. "Ash!"

"First jumper, Ash!" He shouts out.

Out of nowhere, a bunch of Dauntless come out of the shadows and start cheering and jumping around.

I think I could get used to this!

* * *

 **Comment what you think about the first chapter, thanks so much for reading! Next chapter might be Eric Pov, but I'm not entirely sure.**


End file.
